


The Campus Library

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Possessed Books, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, volunteer librarian! Aaron Burr, volunteer librarian! Eliza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: Everyone knows that the library on campus isn't right, there are weird happenings and odd noises all the time, the librarians shrug it off by saying, "oh, it's an old building." But everyone knows it isn't.[or]Thirty one days things at the library were weird, creepy, bad, or just plain wrong.~~~~~~~~(31 Day inktober challenge thing- a series of unconnected oneshots)





	1. Don't Wake The Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes! Just for the start of the work-  
> 1\. Relationships will vary by chapter, or won't exist at all. This isn't entirely meant to be Shippy.  
> 2\. I have to cram the first three chapters in one day because I started late, after that, it'll be smooth, daily updates.  
> 3\. My tumblr is at hamthepan.tumblr.com, feel free to send in asks and stuff!!  
> 4\. Happy halloween!!

"Most people don't know that the real reason librarians make you be quiet is so they can hear if the ghosts are awake."

* * *

 

Eliza looked up from the books she was sorting, it wasn't supposed to take as long as it did for her, but she liked looking at the inner flaps of the covers to read the summaries so she could see if the book seemed ineresting or not and check it out for herself at some point. It was one of the perks of being a volunteer librarian, something her younger sister often teased her about when they met for lunch.

She was making room for one of the books on the shelves when a loud _BANG!_ rang out through the quiet library, Eliza sighed, figuring the one group of people who were at the library "studying" had knocked something over, so she got up and weaved through the bookcases, making her way towards the group of four young men who occupied one of the tables nearby.

What she saw when she reached their table, was rather odd. One of the chairs had been knocked over-probably the source of the noise-and one of the men was standing on the table and in the middle of some speech.

"Excuse me," Eliza interrupted, "Can you keep it down? This is a library, not a bar."

The man one the table froze, and quickly climbed down. He was short, and looked kinda scruffy and tired. "Oh! I am so, so sorry!"

Another one of the men-this one with long, curly hair and lots of freckles-nudged the first. "Yeah, Alex, keep it down." Eliza rolled her eyes.

"It's fine just, be quiet." She paused, "Why were you on the table in the first place?"

The first guy looked away. "Well, you see-"

"Mon ami Alex gets a little worked up over certain things, and because he is so small, he feels the need to climb on tables to express his opinions." A third guy broke in. This one was taller than the first two, had a prominent french accent, and, though pulled back with a scrunchie, appeared to have an impressive head of hair.

"Not true!" The first one-Alex?-argued.

"Very true." This time, it was the fourth guy who spoke. He was taller than the others (only beating the third by an inch or two- it was hard to tell), and seemed more laid back, "Alex, you do it all the time."

Eliza sighed. "Right, right. But really, please do quiet down, others are trying to study or focus on whatever they're doing." It was almost a lie, considering there was no where there aside from herself, these four, the librarian-a lovely woman named Martha Washington-and the other volunteer librarian, Aaron Burr.

Oh, and the library ghosts. But they slept most of time, unless people where being too loud and woke them up.

The four nodded and muttered that they'd be quieter, so Eliza turned and went to get back to her shelving, she sat by her place in silence for a few minutes, though. Listening.

Aside from the normal library sounds, there was nothing- good.

Or at least, it was fine, until Eliza turned around and saw the books she had already shelved had been pulled off the shelves.

The ghosts, it seemed, were not pleased about being woken from their slumber.


	2. A Finger for a Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first time I let a book go overdue, it cost fifteen cents; the second time it cost me this finger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter- yikes!
> 
> I practically live off of feedback, so please feel free to leave comments! It really makes my day ^-^
> 
> Tumblr is @HamThePan, asks and stuff are appreciated!

"Okay, so, it was my first year here, right? And I used the library a lot, I practically lived here-"

"Alex, we know." Hercules interrupted, Alexander shot a glare at him before continuing.

"Whatever, anyway. One day I was really rushed, and I was having a hard time studying because I had so much to do-"

"You wouldn't if you didn't take so many damn classes." This time it was John cutting in.

"Shut up, I'm trying to tell a story. _Anyway_ , I was really busy, and didn't have a lot of free time, so I didn't return this one book on time, when I did return it, it only cost me fifteen cents. No big deal, really. The librarian was nice about it, so whatever." Alex took a breath before continuing.

"So like, flash forward to a bit more recently, like, couple of weeks, and I realized I hadn't returned a book I had borrowed last year. It's not _my_ fault my room is a mess-"

"Yes it is." Lafayette cut in.

"Seriously, why can't you guys stop interrupting me?"

"Because we need to point out your problems." Hercules responded, Alex glared at him again.

"So _anyway_ ," Alexander paused, daring them to interrupt him again, when no one did, he continued. "I returned the second book, but this is where things get weird."

Another pause.

"The librarian I spoke to this time, was different than the first one. In fact, I had never seen her before, she looked really old, with thinning grey hair and sunken eyes, and she looked really mean. So I gave her the book and asked how much the fine would amount to, and I kid you not, the woman started cackling, and she said in this really weird, crackly voice, what the fine was."

"See, it wasn't much, surprisingly. It only cost me this, FINGER!"

The others gave shouts of surprise and scrambled back as Alexander flung what appeared to be a severed finger onto the table. After a moment they got back up, and John punched him. "Alexander! What the hell!"

Alex was laughing- hard. So hard in fact, it took a few minutes for him to respond.

"That, my friends, is how you tell horror story!"


	3. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eliza* was a librarian, and being a librarian gave her access to an entire library's worth of books about potions."
> 
> *name changed from the original prompt as to fit the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter!! Should've been out yesterday but I had a minor Problem and couldn't finish writing it! So, here ya go!
> 
> Like always, comments are loved! And my tumblr is @HamThePan
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

When she first discovered the books, Eliza had been in the back room, sorting through some new books someone had been kind enough to donate.

It was a quiet day in the library-it usually was-which meant that the library ghosts were sleeping and not causing trouble, so Eliza had a bit of free time once she finished sorting the new books and giving them library barcodes. Once she finished, Eliza decided she should clean up the back of the library, it was a bit of a mess, what with boxes and books all around, so she got to work.

She had been working for quite a while, and finally finished moving some things around and making the room look cleaner, deciding she was done for the day, Eliza was about to head back out front to see if she could help the librarian, Martha, with anything. And then she noticed some odd looking books in the corner of the room, which was suspicious in it's own right, but the library held a lot of suspicious things, Eliza wasn't too concerned.

After investigating the books, Eliza decided they were mostly harmless, and picked one up to blow the dust off the cover. That ended up being a terrible idea, and she broke into a coughing fit, once it subsided, she cracked open the book.

On the first page there was an introduction of sorts, it was written in a swirling script and most of it had faded, but from what Eliza could gather, the book was about witchcraft, more specifically, potions. She started flipping through the book, and couldn't help but laugh at some of the ingredients required for some of the potions, it really was stereotypical type stuff, 'eye of a bat, heart of a snake, blood of a lily' and so on. It was ridiculous, really.

Deciding to save spooky things like potions for halloween, Eliza carefully put the book back on the shelf.

After all, she-unlike some librarians-was not a witch.


	4. The Campus Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some librarians worry about bedbug infestations in their books, but Eliza* knew that something much larger was sucking the blood of patrons to the Campus Library."
> 
> *again- names and whatever in the prompt are changed to fit the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this fourth chapter, we are on schedule and I can take a break! hallelujah!
> 
> Like always, comments are loved!! Seriously, I like, live off of 'em, please comment.  
> My tumblr is @HamThePan, and I also love getting asks and stuff!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There were some complaints from people who had borrowed books from the campus library that they had woken up with strange bite marks after falling asleep while reading.

Eliza figured there was some sort of bedbug infestation, and told unhappy students that she'd talk to Martha and they'd call an exterminator, and that pacified them for a week. She did ask Martha to call an exterminator, and she did, but only a week after he had come, there were more complaints about strange bites.

Now, Eliza is a smart girl, and when an obvious solution to a seemingly obvious problem doesn't work, there's obviously some sort of other problem, and Eliza was pretty set on figuring out what the problem was. Even more so when she noticed Martha 'stealthily' hanging garlic cloves (and crosses? Where did she even get those) around the library, Eliza was more than suspicious.

On one of their slow days (they had a lot of those- even more ever since the complaints about bites started rolling in) Eliza asked Martha what was going on, but the librarian just shrugged it off. "It's no big deal, just a bedbug infestation, they'll go away soon." Although doubtful, she accepted the answer and went back to work- not that there was much to do.

She also asked the other volunteer librarian, Aaron Burr, if he knew anything, but got an answer similar to what Martha had told her.

Over the next few days, Eliza took notice that there was one person who was _always_ there at the library, usually in one of the back corners, and always reading. The girl never bothered anyone, and always left just before the library closed, it was kind of weird.

So she decided to confront ("befriend") the stranger, it went surprisingly well.

"Hi there."

"Hello." The girl didn't even look up from what she was reading.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you're here a lot and-"

The stranger cut her off. "Is this about the whole vampire thing?"

"The what now?"

"Guess not, must've mistaken you for someone else." The girl finally looked up at Eliza, and nodded, mostly to herself. "Mhmm, definently mistook you for someone else."

"Well, now I'm intrigued, so."

"Right, right. What's your name?"

"Eliza. I'm a librarian! Well, technically a volunteer, but- whatever. And you are..?"

"Maria, local vampire," Maria held up a hand. "No questions, please."

"I'm used to weird things," Eliza shrugged. "Just wanted to ask if you're the 'bedbug' that's been plaguing the library?"

"Nope."

"Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you!"

Maria just shrugged, so Eliza took her cue to leave and went back to work, but she couldn't help but wonder- if the local vampire wasn't going after library patrons, then who (or what) was?


	5. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not all librarians are secretly witches, but Mrs. Washington definently was."
> 
> *name was changed to fit the fic,,,,,,, again,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day five, kiddos! How you guys doing?
> 
> Tumblr- @HamThePan  
> Feel free to drop in some asks!!

Martha Washington was both a librarian, and witch.

No one-including her husband-knew about the latter "job", but it wasn't much of a secret. She only lightly dabbled in witchcraft, and only casted simple, small protection spells around the library to make it a safe place for her patrons, and other simple, small things, like spells that kept the library's ghosts and other resident creatures in check, and kept the stray creatures out of the library.

It was a good little hobby, kept her entertained when the library was empty, or, as empty as it could get with both the ghosts and the creatures drifting around. Some of the ghosts made pleasant conversation, if you could find one who was both awake and not upset about being awake.

There were also the occasional relaxation spells, when she or her husband had a long day and needed a break.

Other than that, Martha didn't do much with her witchcraft.

If you didn't count the occasional curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H ey look witchcraft, something I know Nothing™ about! Hence the vagueness and shortness of the chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say the librarian will help you access any book except for one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's day six, kiddos! Welcome back to the Library!
> 
> My tumblr is @HamThePan and like always, asks are welcome and loved!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Alexander was in the library-no surprise there-but for once, he wasn't there to study. Instead he was there to investigate a rumour that floated around the campus, something about a hidden book.

His first step was to find his friend and see if she knew anything about it. Finding Eliza was easy enough, she was almost always at the library, usually sorting books. Once on one of her rare days off Eliza had been with him and John, and Johned asked her why she was always sorting books, her response had been, "they get pulled out of order a lot." And then she changed the subject.

When Alexander found Eliza, she was, of course, sorting books and shelving them. But it looked more like she was reading instead of shelving.

"Hey, Eliza."

She looked up from whatever book she was reading. "Oh, hello, Alex!"

"So, I was wondering-"

Eliza cut him off. "No, Angelica is not visiting anytime soon."

"Well, that's good to know, but not what I was asking."

"Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"I heard some rumors about a secret book, I wanted to check it out."

"Oh, you'd need to talk to Martha, I'm only a volunteer."

"Really? You practically live here.."

"So how's that weather?" Eliza quickly changed the subject, but maintained an innocent, neutral expression, as if she wasn't trying to turn him off the trail of something great.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "It's.. Fine? Where could I find Martha?"

"Try the front desk, if she's not there, she knows what you're looking for and won't help you."

"O-kay, thanks. Cya!"

"Bye!"

Alex shrugged and headed back to the front of the library, Martha was there, clicking away at the library computer. "Hell, Mrs. Washington."

She tsked lightly, "Alex, I've told you, call me Martha."

"Sure," Alexander paused, "So I've heard about this book.."

Martha stopped typing and looked up from the computer. "Oh no, you can't have that one."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which book?"

"I don't know, what are you looking for?"

"The.. One?" Something felt off, Alex couldn't remember why he was at the library, he didn't have anything to return, did he? Or maybe he was borrowing something. Martha must have noticed his confused expression, and looked slightly concerned. "Alexander, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Eliza is in the YA section, if you're here to visit her."

Oh, yes, Eliza, that was why he was here. Alex wanted to see if she could hang out later. "Thanks, Mrs. Washington."

"You can call me Martha."

"Right, thanks Martha."

She nodded and went back to typing, Alexander walked off. Martha was glad that the library had it's own defense mechanisim that made people forget The Book, it would be a problem if anyone found it, and it was her job to keep it hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh spoopy~
> 
> Heh, like usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this!
> 
> I promise that in the next chapter we'll focus on some different characters, specifically Burr, because he needs to be in this more.
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


	7. Blood On Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The librarian said calmly, "the key to getting blood off of books is getting it while it's still wet.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Burr, y'all are getting Burr.
> 
> Sorry for the late update!! Had a Busy Day and couldn't get on to write, so, welcome to day seven!! I need to apologize for any typos beforehand, because as I write this, it gets closer to one am and I am very tired.
> 
> My tumblr is @HamThePan, feel free to message me!!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Aaron Burr was a volunteer librarian. He mainly did it because he had a bit of free time, but also because he spent a lot of time at the library in general, so why not get more things done?

That being said, Aaron had worked there a bit longer than Eliza had, and was far more used to the odd happenings of the library, and the schedules of the library ghosts, among other things.

It didn't surprise him when John Laurens came in one evening with a book that had some how gotten quite a lot of blood and the first few pages. In fact, Burr hardly even blinked at stains, he just sighed, figuring it'd be more difficult to clean it since the blood was already drying.

John seemed confused by Burr's reaction, or lack thereof. "You.. Don't care?"

"Not really. How did this happen?"

"...I had a nosebleed while reading."

Burr raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't say anything about it. "And you brought it in immediatly after.. Why?" It wasn't really a bad thing that Laurens had brought the book in after the incident, but in Burr's experience, patrons usually tried to fix the problems themselves instead of telling the librarians.

"Figured you would know how to get blood out of books."

"That I do," Aaron said calmly. "The key to getting blood off of books is getting it while it's still fresh. Good thing you brought it in so soon." The book, from what Aaron could tell, was one of the library's favourites, the building would be upset if it got ruined. "I'll go clean this off, wait here."

John nodded, and Burr turned and walked into the back, the library decided to help by providing the materials he'd need to clean the book in an easily acessible place.

Once he finished cleaning the blood off the book-which was surprisingly easy-Aaron went back out to the desk and gave the book back to John, who looked rather confused.

"You act like you clean blood off of books a lot," John commented.

"The thing is," Burr responded, shrugging slightly. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go folks, just more proof that I can't write endings.
> 
> Like always, thank you all so much for reading, comments and kudos are loved and greatly appreciated! I'd really love to hear what y'all think about this!
> 
> Take care~!


	8. Screaming Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We stared at the library in awe. The building itself seemed to be screaming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's day eight, everyone!
> 
> In today's chapter, we have a bigger cast of characters, yay!
> 
> Enjoy~!

"It started earlier this morning," Martha explained, she and Eliza were standing outside of the library, staring at it with concern. "Something set the ghosts off and they started wailing, it's progressed to this." She waved a hand to indicate the library.

Eliza looked around. "I'm surprised it hasn't drawn a crowd," She mused. So far no one had stopped, or even look at the library, it was like no one could hear the constant scream. But Martha just shrugged. "The building must be cloaking it, some sort of defense mechanisim."

"Is.. there any way we can stop it?"

"If I'm right, it should stop by midnight."

"Do we- you- do you just need to close the library until then?"

Martha sighed. "I think that'd be best."

"What about.. You know, It?"

"I'll go in and take of that real quick, would you mind waiting out here?"

"No, just be careful."

"Of course." Martha waved and headed towards the door, calling over her shoulder, "if I don't come back, tell George I love him!"

Eliza laughed for a moment, then realized Martha might not be joking and stopped.

After about five minutes, Martha was still inside, the library was still screaming, and Eliza was still outside by herself. Though, her being alone didn't last too much longer, because Aleander and his friends had shown up.

"Hey Eliza!"

She looked up from her phone. "Oh, hello, Alex! Well, everyone!"

They all exchanged greetings, talked about classes and such, and Eliza assumed they-like everyone who walked past-couldn't hear the screaming. Until Hercules decided to bring it up.

"Does anyone else hear that?" He asked, turning to look at the library, everyone-save for Eliza, who had grown used to the constant screaming-also turned to look.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "It's weird?"

"You guys can hear it?" Eliza asked, she had thought no one else was able to hear it, Martha had said no one else would be able to hear it.

"Are we not supposed to hear it?" John turned to look at Eliza, she just shrugged.

Lafayette glanced towards her as well. "What's even going on with the library?"

Eliza shrugged again. "Martha said it'd be over by midnight, probably."

"That's vague," Alex said.

"I can't do much about it."

Hercules finally turned away. "Where is Martha?"

"She went in to get her purse or something."

"Is that safe?"

"Uh, mostly?"

Lafayette broke in. "Should we do something?"

"There's not much we can do, Laf."

The five all looked back to the library, the building itself seemed to be screaming, and the sound really was grating, Eliza sighed. "You guys should go, this is going to get annoying, fast."

John laughed. "What? Us, or the screaming?"

"Well," Eliza pretended to consider it. "Both, probably. But the screaming overall."

"Would you be okay by yourself?"

"Alex, I'm a librarian, I've dealt with worse."

Alexander looked unsure, but nodded. "Right, let us know how it goes!"

"Will do."

They exchanged their goodbyes, and the four left. Eliza turned back to the library, Martha still hadn't come out, so Eliza had to go in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,what even are good endings I wouldn't know,,,,,,,,
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, though!! Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> My tumblr is @HamThePan and like always, I would love if y'all messaged me!
> 
> Take care~!


	9. The Book To Save Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The librarian pushed his selections aside, slipped him a different book, and whispered, "This is the one you want. It will save your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's day nine, and I'm ready 2 die!!
> 
> Let's get started!!

It was rather odd, that day.

Alexander had been trying to check out some books he needed for an assignment from the library, and because the library was a bit old fashioned, it didn't have any of those 'self-checkout' terminals, so Martha-the librarian-had to check people out individually.

They were exchanging small talk, with Alex complaining about school ("I'm so busy, I hardly have time to hang out with my friends!") and Martha nodding along quietly and occasionally putting in small comments, ("you'd have more time if you didn't do all of your work months ahead of time.") when Martha got a weird, faraway look in her eyes.

"Mrs. Washington?" Alex asked.

Martha didn't respond.

"Martha? Are you okay?"

She still didn't respond, but Martha did slowly take a book from the pile on the desk and stand, disappearing into the back. Alexander didn't follow, no one aside from librarians were allowed in the back, and he didn't want to break that rule, besides, Martha _looked_ fine. A few minutes later, she returned, the blank expression still present on her face as she slowly slid a book into Alexander's hands, she was still holding the first book.

"Martha-"

"No," she cut him off. "You don't want that one, this one will save your life."

That eerie, blank look finally left Martha's face, and she cheerfully finished checking out the books. "Alexander? Are you okay dear? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Um," Alexander had heard about the library ghosts from Eliza, of course he knew she was joking, but. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, have a good day!"

"Thanks, you too!"  
//////////////////////  
Strangely enough, the book Martha had given him that day had been more than helpful with the essay he needed to write, whereas the other books hadn't done much at all.

Alexander couldn't help but wonder how Martha had known what exactly he had needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w ha t even are goo d endings  
> Oooh well.
> 
> Well, like always my tumblr is @HamThePan and I love asks and stuff!!
> 
> And of course, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> Take care~!


	10. Summer Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people view libaries as safe quiet places, but after that summer I will never step foot in a library again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa, day ten is late, I'm sorry, but look!! It's story time! And we have a /lot/ of people in this chapter!! Yayy!
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was a saturday, and a nice one at that, all bright and warm with a pleasant breeze to top it all off.

The whole gang was there, the three Schuyler's (Angelica was visiting, Peggy went to the same college), Alexander and his friends, and Eliza had even convinced Burr to tolerate them for the afternoon.

Per Peggy's insistence, they were sitting outside the library, instead of inside, purely so the young Schuyler could tell a story she had thought up. (Peggy claimed it was true, everyone doubted her.)

"Okay. Last summer I was here-"

"Peggy," Eliza broke in. "We were on vacation."

"It was before we left! Anyway, 'liza didn't work here yet," Peggy raised her voice a bit to cut off Eliza before she could break in again. "And I was at the library, getting a book, why else would I be there, right? So, it was all well and good, until I got lost, it seemed like the shelves were closing in on me, I don't remember a lot but I- I started to run, because I felt like something bad was gonna happen."

She paused to take a breath, everyone was listening so far.

"It was getting dark, like, weird dark, like, it was the middle of the day but there were no lights or windows nearby dark-" 

"We get it." Peggy glared at the speaker, John Laurens, but after a moment she continued.

"So it's dark and there are books without names all around, it smelt musty and _old_ ," Someone raised their hand, Lafayette, she gestured at him to speak.

"How does something smell old?" He asked.

Peggy shrugged. "There's no way for me to describe it, it just, was? I dunno. Anyway, I stopped running, and then this horrible, horrible shrieking started, like nails down a chalkboard or keys down the side of a car, or both. I crumpled at the sound and tried to hide, but the bookshelves offered no respite!" She gestured dramatically, and Eliza couldn't help but think that-if this was a true story-the library ghosts were behind it.

After another breath, Peggy continued again. "I don't know how long it was, but suddenly someone-a librarian-was there, shaking my shoulder gently and asking me if I was okay. Apparently I had started running, and just, collapsed."

"They didn't believe what I told them, so I gave up and left, "forgetting" my book there. It was, so terrifying, and it's why I will never step foot in a library again. Especially not that one!" She pointed at the campus library, which stood tall and imposing and silent as ever.

Everyone laughed, and Angelica said, "Good story, Pegs."

Peggy huffed. Even if no one believed her, it had happened, she remember the events too clearly for it to have been fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey look a bunch o f characters in this chapter." *doesn't give anyone speaking lines* "Oops."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Like always, comments and kudos are *greatly* appreciated!! I wanna know what you guys think! And like always, my tumblr is @HamThePan, feel free to drop some asks!
> 
> Take care~!


	11. Properly Armed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first thing to know about librarians is you should never face one alone without being properly armed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing in advance for this chapter because it's kind of terrible.

"Okay, the first thing to know about librarians is that who should never face one alone without being properly armed-"

"Eliza, I'm going to the library to get some books, not fight a monster." Peggy cut her off.

"Yeah, but you're goin at night!"

"What's the problem with that?"

Eliza frowned at her sister. "Everything! The night librarians, they aren't right!"

"Then come with me so I'm not alone," Peggy leaned against Eliza's dorm's door, her arms crossed over her chest, Eliza huffed.

"Or you could not go at night."

"Are you scared of the night librarian?"

"Who isn't!" Eliza's response was more of an exclamation than a question.

Peggy just laughed. "Literally anyone normal."

"Just go tomorrow."

"Can't. I'm busy tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do actually study, and have friends outside of your group."

"Just," Eliza sighed. "Be careful, okay?"

"I'm not gonna die."

That was probably more likely than Peggy realized, but for Peggy's sake and her own sanity, Eliza wasn't going to mention it. "Text me when you get back to your dorm."

"Fine. Now, I gotta get going."

"Cya later."

"Byye!" Peggy opened the door and left, Eliza sighed again once she was gone. She could only hope the library ghosts would leave Peggy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew endings are hard to write?? This chapter was weird to make in general, writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> Like usual, my tumblr is @HamThePan and asks and messages are always loved!
> 
> And like usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! I wanna hear feedback from you guys! :3
> 
> Take care~!


	12. Library Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The library trolls were having a meeting about the new librarian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the first time I did a thirty day challenge thing and at the end of it I said to my friends and family, I did say, "I'm not doing another, because deadlines kill me." and here I am.
> 
> Enjoy~!

The library trolls were having a meeting about the new librarian.

Personally, Aaron Burr didn't think they needed a new librarian, but Eliza convinced her friend Maria to volunteer to take a part time shift (oddly enough, it was the night shift) and Martha had agreed to it, and now there he was giving a tour to this new librarian and explaining to her how exactly the library liked to work, or, in some cases, didn't like to work.

After the tour of the front of the library, they had headed towards the back, and Aaron noticed something was off almost immediately. It was easy to tell, at least for him. Because for once the library was quiet, even though it was closed and it shouldn't have been, it was quiet. Another give away was the mumbling, now, mumbling from where Aaron stood wouldn't have sounded like English in the first place, but Aaron knew better, and he knew that the mumbling was-in fact-the library trolls.

Aaron tried to steer Maria away from where they were, but she was smart and had surprisingly keen hearing, she gave him a questioning look and asked, "why is someone chanting in Ancient Tongues?"

He just shrugged in response. "It happens occasionally, just ignore it."

"They're talking about someone."

"Doesn't matter, leave them alone." Aaron turned to leave the backroom, a glance over his shoulder told him Maria was following. "And that concludes our tour and guide of the library."

Maria raised her eyebrows, watching Aaron as he slowly and quietly shut the door to the back. "So we aren't going to talk about the Ancient Tongues thing?"

"Are we going to address how you know Ancient Tongues?" Aaron shot back.

She shrugged. "Good point."

Aaron nodded and lead Maria out of the library, he bade her good night and went back in to lock up, making sure to secure the back room door.

It wouldn't be good if the library trolls got free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa that's cool.
> 
> Like always, my tumblr is @HamThePan and I love getting messages!!
> 
> Annnnnnnnd like always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


	13. Flu Season?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was not long after the new librarian arrived that people began getting sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup my guys, it's day thirteen, eighteen days left (I think.)
> 
> Enjoy~!

Maria had been working (voluneering? There wasn't much of a difference) at the campus library for about a month, and it was pretty interesting. She couldn't help but wonder how Eliza and Aaron managed the library ghosts and the library's moodswings on top of actually working and school work. But she wasn't complaining.

The only problem was, shortly after Maria started volunteering (working? Again, no difference), library patrons started falling ill.

Now, being a vampire (and a rather shoddy one at that) meant that the few people who knew Maria was a vampire figured she had something to do with it- she didn't, and after two weeks, they finally believed her. (It was a bit of a blow, really, to find out the people who you liked didn't trust you, but, it kind of came with the whole "telling people about being a vampire" spiel)

One night, a week into her second month at the campus library, Maria was finishing up with one of her nightly duties (feeding the monster in the basement- no one spoke about him, they weren't supposed to), when she overheard two of the library ghosts having a conversation- a rare thing in itself, so she listened.

As it turned out, the library ghosts really did not like her (she couldn't figure out why not, she was a nice person, really) and they were the ones slipping all the complaints about her into the library's suggestion box.

She later told Martha what she overheard, and Martha did something or another to the suggestion box to keep the ghosts away, but people still kept getting sick. In fact, they were starting to avoid the library in general.

People avoiding the library was a problem in itself, and one Maria decided she'd solve for herself. After all, there wasn't much the others could do about it, so it was up o the campus' lovely local vampire to figure why people were coming down with the flu long after flu season.

Being a librarian meant she had access to some more """obscure""" books, which were helpful when one was trying to figure out what was plaguing the library and it's patrons. After a few sleepless days (hah, vampire joke), Maria soon figured out that the monster in the basement-the one no one talked about-was sick. But sick wasn't the right word, it was technically some sort of plague monster and because she fed it and also interacted with people, it's plague was getting out.

Because no one spoke about the monster, the basement, or the monster in the basement, Maria had to handle this problem on her own, which meant she had to talk to the night librarian and convince it (her? It was hard to ask a three eyed old hag what pronouns it preferred when it's only lines of dialogue were vague and menacing prophecies) to take back the duty of feeding the monster in the basement.

That conversation went as well as it could, and the night librarian only foretold Maria's death twice, so that was cool.

Once she convinced the librarian to take care of plague monster feeding duties again, Maria told Martha (and Eliza, and Aaron) what happened as best s she could without bringing up the plague monster. Thankfully, Martha understood what she meant, unfortunately, they had to close down the campus library for a few weeks and set up humidifiers that sprayed an odd mix of holy water and something from the Lake Library all through the main floors of the campus library. The ghosts weren't pleased.

Maria herself needed to take four showers in rapid succession, the first was a normal shower, the second was mostly normal, but she was forced to use some weird mixture of bat eyes and clover ears that Martha made (she didn't want to know where Martha got the ingredients, or think about the ingrediants), andthe last two were to make sure she got the second mixture fully off of her.

All in all, the first two months as a librarian were pretty good. Now all she had to wrry about was getting the damn library ghosts to stop complaining about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty long?? Yikes.
> 
> I've been writing from Maria's POV a lot lately, though y'all wouldn't know that because the thing I've been writing in her POV isn't out (yet).
> 
> So, like always, comments and kudos are great!! I really want to hear what y'all think about this!!
> 
> My tumblr is @HamThePan and you can always message me there, too!!
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


	14. That Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ran to the librarian clutching my hand. "That book just bit me!""

It was late evening, and Lafayette had been looking through books in one of the back sections of the library, in that section were all the classics, and he was trying to find an interesting one to read. He picked up one book-a leather bound novel with no clear title-to see what it was about, Lafayette opened the book to check the inner cover, when it suddenly snapped shut on his finger and he _swore_ that something sharp poked into his skin.

Laf gave a surprised yelp, and another when the book suddenly snapped itself open, freeing his finger, which was bleeding.

He hastily shoved the book back onto the shelf and practically ran to the front desk, holding his finger out to whoever was there. "The book bit me!"

Maria didn't even look up. "Yeah, they do that sometimes."

"You aren't going to do anything about it?"

"The best I _can_ do for you is get you a bandaid."

After considering his options for a few moments, Laf sighed. "A bandaid would be nice."

"Right," Maria nodded and opened a drawer behind the desk, shuffled through i for a few moments, then slid the bandaid across the top. "There you go, and," She leaned forward slightly. "Please don't tell Martha about the biting book, I told her I'd take care of it, but, apparently I missed a few."

He raised an eyebrow slightly, confused. "Sure."

"By the way, what did it look like?"

Lafayette shrugged. "Leather bound, no title."

"Damn, that's what they all look like.." Her voice trailed off for a moment in thought. "Anyway, thank you for visiting the library!"

He just shrugged slightly, momentarily confused as to what they had been talking about, Maria went back to what she had been doing originally, thankful for the library's defense system, it made mistakes like this easier to cover.


End file.
